His Heart's Desire
by frompemberley
Summary: When Merlin helps an old lady in need, she promises him his heart's desire. A few months later, a young woman turns up in Camelot, requesting an audience with the king.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Merlin/Freya fic. The first part is set about 8 months after Freya died. The second part is set three or four months after that.** **This all occurs during the year that Morgana is missing.**

**I have planned at least one more chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted.  
><strong>

**Sadly, I don't own Merlin. But please read and review anyway!**

Arthur had kept Merlin working late into the evening. After each task was finished, there was another boot to clean, suit of armor to polish, or stable to muck. He was finally released long after dark, tired and ready to collapse into his warm bed.

Merlin walked quickly through the dark streets. He had promised Gwen that he would deliver her a cold remedy that evening, and couldn't wait to get it over with. Gwen was one of his best friends, and he would do anything for her, but why did she have to live so far away?

As he passed by the tavern, a hauntingly familiar sight caught his eyes. A cart sat at the side of the road, the driver's seat empty. The body of the cart was a cage, lined with straw. Inside, an old woman sat in chains.

The sight shocked him, bringing back the image of Freya, huddling in the same position, in an eerily similar cage. Though months had passed, it still proved impossible to forget the beautiful druid girl.

He scanned the empty streets before crossing over to the cage. The old woman looked at him, not saying a word.

"It's alright. I'm trying to help you," Merlin whispered, pointing at the cage's lock. "_Tosbri Ehj!_"

The lock failed to spring open, the way it had the last time he tried this. His brow furrowed.

"_Tosbri Ehj!"_

Finally, the woman spoke, her voice low and raspy, "It is no use. Magic does not work against this cage."

Merlin sighed. "I'll be right back."

"I'm hardly going anywhere," she replied quietly.

Merlin hurried away into the darkness, heading down a small side street. He quickly knocked on the door of a small house. There was no answer, so he tried again, pounding harder on the thin piece of wood.

Finally a woman came to the door, a scowl on her face.

"What do you want at this hour of the night? I'm trying to sleep."

"I know ma'am. I'm sorry," Merlin replied penitently, "but is Gavin here?"

"No. He hasn't been home since yesterday."

Merlin frowned, "Do you have any idea where I might find him? It's kind of important."

"Try the tavern," she said curtly, shutting the door on him.

"Thanks for your help!" Merlin yelled, already running back down the street. He passed the woman's cage, giving her a small wave, before rushing into the tavern.

The large room was packed, filled with knights and townspeople alike. Merlin surveyed the crowd. In the corner was a thin, redheaded teen, flirting drunkenly with the butcher's daughter.

Merlin made his way across the room.

"Gavin, I have a message from your mother," he lied.

"My mother?" Gavin asked. "And why exactly would she send me a message?"

"She's ill. It's quite serious, and she kept asking for you," Merlin replied.

Gavin sighed and turned to the girl by his side. "See you later, sweetheart."

"But we barely even got the chance to talk, and you promised to buy me a drink," she said, an almost seductive note in her voice.

Merlin rolled his eyes. The butcher's daughter was infamous for her interest in boys, and Gavin seemed rather reluctant to leave her side.

"Your mother said it was urgent. You really shouldn't keep someone in her condition waiting," Merlin finally managed to tear the boy away, shoving him through the crowded room to the door.

When they finally made it outside, Gavin glared at his friend.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me? I could tell Anna was interested in me!" he questioned.

"Yeah, interested in you and every other male in Camelot. Besides, how did you know your mother wasn't really sick?"

"Oh please. If she was on deathbed, she still wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Okay, you're right," Merlin admitted. "The truth is, I need help from someone with your talents."

Gavin's eyes widened. "You want help stealing something? Damn it, Merlin! I didn't know you had it in you."

"No stealing, exactly," the warlock replied, leading Gavin over to the old woman's cage. "I need you to open this lock."

"Why would you have me do that?"

"I just want to help out a person in need. Be a public servant."

Gavin looked skeptical, but he didn't comment. Instead, he walked up to the cage, inspecting the lock. He jiggled it a few times, and examined the keyhole. He gave off the air of being an expert, and Merlin had no doubt that he was. In fact, the day they met, the young thief had been in the process of breaking into Arthur's wardrobe, looking for valuables to sell. After Merlin reported him to the prince, Gavin spent a week in the stocks. Merlin threw more than a few rotten tomatoes at him, and the pair had been friends since.

"Can you do it?" Merlin asked impatiently. He wanted to get this over with before anyone spotted them.

"Yeah, I could," Gavin finally replied. "What's in it for me?"

"The feeling of satisfaction that comes from lending a hand?" Merlin suggested. However, upon seeing his friend's look of disgust, he amended his offer, "Fine. I'll give you my whole next week of wages."

"Is she your grandmother or something?" Gavin asked, shocked at the sum being offered him.

"No more questions. Will you help me?"

"For that price, I'd be crazy to turn you down." Gavin took a few lock picks out of his pocket and began working. A few minutes later, the door swung open.

"There you go, my friend. I'll see you in a week's time to collect my wage."

"Thank you!" Merlin called after Gavin, who was already on his way back to the tavern.

Merlin helped the woman climb out of the cage. They quietly made their way down the road. After much walking and ducking behind various crates and pillars, they reached the deserted armory. They went through the same passage Arthur had used to smuggle Mordred out two years before.

At the end of the tunnels, Merlin recited a quick spell, and the grate opened. The woman smiled, stepping out into the free air.

"Thank you for your help, Emrys. I can manage the rest alone," she said.

"How do you know who I am? And what does Emrys mean anyway?" he asked, very much confused.

Suddenly, the alarm bells started, ringing loudly through all corners of the city.

"That's my cue to leave," the woman remarked. "You have saved my life. It shall not go unrewarded."

"Really, that's fine. I was just being nice. You don't have to give me anything."

"Oh, but I do. As an expression of my gratitude, I will grant you your heart's desire."

"But," Merlin protested, "that isn't possible. It—"

"Goodbye young warlock," she replied, disappearing into the darkness.

Merlin stared after her for a few minutes, before turning around and returning to the city. He had a cold remedy to deliver.

* * *

><p>"Can't you move a bit faster than that, Merlin? Not all of my opponents stay completely still in battle," Arthur demanded, hitting his servant's armored chest with a mace.<p>

"Yes sire," Merlin muttered, already struggling to remain upright, much less pose a moving target.

"And keep your feet farther apart. It's no wonder you keep falling over, with form like that."

"Don't you have knights who could help you practice? Why does it always have to be me?"

"Well I don't want to tire them out! Do you have any idea the toll it takes on your body to be hit on the head everyday?" Arthur came in for another attack, this time violently hacking at his manservant with a sword.

"I do have a bit of a concept of it, yeah," Merlin replied after falling on the ground for the hundredth time that day.

"What if I were to need them for battle, but they had already been injured helping me practice? This way is much safer."

Merlin stood up, wincing at the fresh bruises covering his body. "Safer for them maybe. I guess I'm the only one who's dispensable then."

"Now you're getting it! You see, I can hurt you all I want is because you aren't important. You're just a servant, and a rubbish one at that."

There were times like this when Merlin wasn't quite sure whether Arthur was kidding or not. Even though he looked at the prince as a good friend, it was hard to deny that Arthur could be an arrogant prat.

"Go get two horses from the stable. I need to work on my jousting for the next tournament. Oh, and make sure to get yourself a blunt lance. On the off chance you happen to hit me, I would hate my armor to get dented. It is brand new," Arthur imperiously commanded.

_Yep. Definitely a prat, _Merlin thought to himself, climbing out of the practice armor so he could make it to the stables without tripping over his own feet.

"Your Highness," Sir Leon bowed, approaching the prince.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Your father requests your presence in the counsel chamber. He has been presented with a rather strange situation and would like your opinion."

"Of course. I'll go there immediately," Arthur replied, then turned to Merlin. "Put the weapons away, and go ask the blacksmith when my new sword will be ready. Report what he said to me in the counsel chamber. I need to know when to expect it done."

"Yes sire," Merlin said with a sigh. He started to pick up the various swords, maces, and spears that Arthur had wielded against him that day.

_Do I have to do everything around here?_ Merlin thought. _It's always do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. And get your head bashed in while you're at it, because you're a servant and you don't matter. Can't anyone else pitch in a bit? Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single other servant besides Gwen do something for Arthur since I arrived here!_

Merlin was lost in his angry thoughts as he carried out the chores assigned to him.

_When I do get a single moment to myself, Gaius is always there to make me pick herbs or clean the leech tank. The only free days I've had since I got here have been in the stocks! And Gwen wonders why I like them so much._

* * *

><p>"Arthur," the king said upon his son's arrival. "I'm glad you could make it. Tell me what you think of this strange situation." Uther gestured towards the two women in front of him. "Where did you say you found her again?" he asked.<p>

"At my house, your majesty," the older woman replied. "I went outside to get the washing in the morning, and she was just there, asleep in my garden."

"And how exactly did you get into her garden?" he said, addressing the young woman.

"I—I don't know. I just closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was there. I don't know what happened, sire."

"You see," the king said to Arthur. "It doesn't make any sense. What could possibly have happened?"

"I have no idea," the prince admitted, "What were you doing when this occurred?"

The young woman hesitated before saying, "I had been injured badly. I was by a lake, and…" She smiled wistfully, "the boy I loved was holding me. I didn't think I would live to see the next day, but when I woke up, I was completely healed, as if by magic."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid happened," Uther said harshly.

One of the king's many advisors stepped forward. "Could the girl have had something to do with this? Perhaps she used an enchantment to extend her life."

"I swear I didn't do anything!" she said frantically, "I don't know what happened."

"Your majesty, she would hardly tell us the truth if she had," the advisor said, unconvinced.

Gaius frowned. "There is no enchantment that could accomplish that. No one can mess with the balance between life and death."

Uther glanced at the physician, a quizzical look in his eye.

"Not even the most powerful practicers of the Old Religion could have done this," Gaius added, knowing that Uther was thinking of Nimueh and the circumstances of Arthur's birth. "Tell me," he asked, addressing the young woman, "what of your family? Where do they live?"

"They are all dead," she replied sadly.

"How did they die?" Arthur questioned.

The woman hesitated again, although it was impossible to tell whether it was from guilt or just the pain of remembering.

She was spared answering when the door to the counsel chamber opened and a manservant entered.

Merlin bowed quickly, saying, "Your highness, the blacksmith said that—" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at the person standing in front of him.

"Freya?" he whispered.

"Merlin," the woman said, her tone mirroring his surprise.

"But…you died."

"I know."

The pair stared at each other for a moment, before Freya rushed forward. Merlin wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tender but passionate hug.

"Would someone mind telling me what this is about?" Uther demanded.

Arthur was equally confused. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin and Freya turned back to face the rest of the room, but they kept their hands clasped. Merlin wasn't sure what to say. He just wanted to kiss her, but he thought Uther might honestly have his head if he didn't explain very soon.

Fortunately, Freya came to his rescue, saying, "This is the boy I told you about. The one who was at the lake with me."

"How do you know each other?" Arthur asked, completely bewildered by the fact that his manservant might actually have a love life.

"Freya came to Camelot a year ago," Merlin replied, omitting a few details. "She was only here for a few days, but we fell in love. We had planned to run away together, but then she was shot by a stray arrow." His voice cracked slightly at the painful memory. "I don't understand how you're back after all this time."

"What are you talking about? It's only been two days."

Merlin stared at her. "No. You've been dead for a year," he said shakily.

"This is ridiculous," Uther interrupted. "People don't come back from the dead. It isn't possible."

The door opened once more, revealing two guards.

They both bowed, and one of them announced, "Your majesty, someone has broken into Merchant Tayber's warehouse. The person stole some expensive gold jewelry, and Tayber was found with three knives in his body. We think he was killed by the thief."

"Thank you," the king replied. "Arthur, see what you can learn about the murder. The rest of you are dismissed. We will continue to discuss this at another time."

The group of people flowed out of the chamber. As soon as they were out of Uther's sight, Merlin embraced Freya once more, kissing her gently.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"Merlin," Arthur said, walking up behind the pair. "Come on. You're going to the warehouse with me."

"But Arthur I—"

"Now, Merlin."

"Go on. I'll see you soon," Freya told the boy by her side. "It is so good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I had a very serious case of writer's block. That and laziness.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed or favorited! It makes my day to find a new review, and I love you all!  
><strong>

**If you remember from last chapter, Merlin and Arthur just left to investigate a merchant's murder...  
><strong>

The man sat upright in his armchair. He had a full beard, and his dark eyes were studying the wooded door before him. The look on his face wasn't anxious, exactly. More like…waiting. When a soft knock suddenly sounded on the door, he jumped a fraction of an inch before freezing again, attempting to keep a calm exterior, even though no one was watching.

He walked over to the door and eased it open, revealing two dark shadows.

"We're done," one of the pair whispered tensely.

"Excellent," replied the bearded man, ushering them inside. His guests were barely older than boys. The first one through the door was tall and thin, his gangly arms clutching a large parcel. The next was shorter and quite a bit fatter. He carried another bag on his back, almost doubled over from the weight. They looked nervously back at the street before gently shutting the door.

"Give them to me," the man said roughly. He gestured to the bags.

They both hesitated, and the taller one opened his mouth to say something, before being cut off.

"I said give them to me. That means now." The man's voice was dangerously quiet. The two others quickly complied, setting their bags down on the table. The clanking sound of metal could be heard as the contents settled.

"Good. Now leave. I'll deliver your share in the morning."

"Sir," the taller one tried again, "Every thing didn't exactly go to plan."

"What do you mean didn't go to plan? You got the loot didn't you?"

"Well, we got caught, and—"

"You what?" The older man's shock and anger seeped through the room, making his guests almost cower in fear.

"Not by the guards!" the larger one quickly explained. "When we were almost done at the warehouse, the merchant found us. He was about to call for help, but…"

"I stabbed him. Three times," said the other boy, his face pale and his voice shaky.

The anger displayed on the bearded man's face was quickly replaced by an expression of fear.

"Leave. Now," he commanded. "I was never a part of this, do you understand me?

"Why are you so scared? We're not going to get caught," the short young man protested fearlessly.

"Tell me this—did take the knives out of the body?"

The look that passed between his guests made it clear they had forgotten that step. The man gravely picked up the sacks filled with plunder and held them out to the two.

"Keep all the profit if you like. Just don't mention my name when you're on the execution block for murder."

* * *

><p>"Go on. I'll see you soon. It is so good to be back," Freya quietly sent Merlin off to do his job. She had only just found out about his position as the prince's manservant, and she didn't want to be the reason he was fired.<p>

However, now that she was alone in the castle with nowhere to go, she began to question her decision to let go of her only friend. She looked around her at the people milling about in different directions. What exactly was she supposed to do now?

"Hello. I am Gaius, the court physician," the old man from the trial said kindly as he walked toward her. He had long white hair and wore a blue, robe-like outfit. One of his eyebrows was markedly arched, and Freya wondered what she had done to deserve a look of such suspicion.

"Good afternoon, sir," she responded hesitantly.

If possible, Gaius raised his eyebrow even higher than before.

"You don't have to call me sir. The only person who ever does that is Merlin when he's trying to talk his way out of cleaning the leech tank." Freya noted the obvious affection in the man's voice when he spoke of Merlin. She had always been good at reading people's emotions, especially when they talked of those they cared about.

"Do you know Merlin? Very well, I mean?" Freya asked, her curiosity lending new confidence to her voice.

"I am his guardian," Gaius replied simply. And though this was very true, it didn't do much to sum up their familial relationship. After a pause, he continued, "Merlin's like a son to me. I knew his father well, and his mother asked me to look after him when he came to Camelot. His first day here, he saved my life."

"He saved mine, too."

"I know," Gaius declared, unsurprised. Freya, however, was startled at his response. How much had Merlin told this man? Did he realize how much trouble she could be in if anyone learned of her curse? She looked around, terror and confusion coursing through her body. The hall outside the throne room was now empty except for them, but she still couldn't help but feel cautious.

"How did you…?"

"Why don't I show you to our chambers? While we wait for Merlin, I'd like to ask you a few things. And I imagine you have several questions for me as well."

* * *

><p>Freya looked around the large physician's chambers. So this was where Merlin lived. He'd never spoken to her about his life in Camelot, so she'd assumed he was a poor city boy with an unhappy family—or none at all. Why else would he be so willing to leave everything behind for her? Nothing she had seen today made any sense. Merlin had a good job, a seemingly happy life, and a loving guardian. She would give anything for those things, but he was so quick to escape them. Why? It could not be just for her. She wasn't nearly vain enough to believe<em> that<em>.

"So. What do you want to know?" Gaius prompted kindly. He pulled out a chair at the small wooden table and motioned for her to sit down. Freya shyly complied and sat down delicately on the edge of the chair.

"Why would Merlin run away from all of this?" She asked the question that had been troubling her since she had seen the boy earlier.

Gaius frowned before answering, "I confess, I asked the same thing when he told me what he had planned to do. But I believe he may have honestly been in love with you."

Freya's eyes widened. She loved him, of course. How could she not love the sweet warlock with his boyish grin who had saved her life? Still, he couldn't possibly have truly loved a monster like her. Suddenly Freya was reminded of the question that she certainly should have asked first, her life literally depending on its answer.

"Did he tell you what I am?" she questioned urgently. "Do you know what's…_wrong_ with me?"

"Yes. Merlin informed me about your curse. I am sorry."

The girl's mind raced. She had been stupid to trust him, to trust anyone but Merlin. Could she make it out the door before he caught her? He was closer to the door than she was, but he was old and probably slow. Then again, she was still a little sore from dying and coming back to life. She might not be able to make it out of the city before the alarm sounded. But she had to try. This old man would never let a monster like her stay in Camelot…

The physician saw the fear in her eyes and quickly continued, "Don't worry! I have no plans to turn you in to the king. I have plenty of experience hiding Merlin's powers, and you can't possibly be as careless as he is."

Freya smiled and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"Thank you, Gaius," she said quietly.

He didn't reply, but instead reached across the table and grabbed a wooden pitcher.

"Do you want something to drink? I only have water, but I don't want you to die of dehydration."

"Yes. Water would be nice."

They sat together for an hour, sipping their water and talking.

Freya told him about her childhood by the lake. About the games she used to play with her sisters and how her older brother would tease her and pull her hair. About the man she killed and the terrible curse given in revenge. And about how she'd attacked her sisters and her brother as the Bastet.

In return, Gaius told her several stories about Merlin's more foolish actions. He tried to come up with anything that would make the girl smile.

"…so Arthur was able to stop Sir Valiant, thank goodness for that. I thought the day had been saved and I could go back to sorting herbs in piece, but when I got to the chambers, I heard a bark from inside. Merlin had forgotten to turn the dog back to stone, and it overturned four tables, breaking most of my herb bottles!"

Freya laughed quietly. According to Gaius, no one caused trouble quite like her Merlin. She was about to request another tale, when the young warlock himself entered the chamber.

"Freya!" he cried out, walking over to her. "I didn't know you'd be here. I mean, I'm not sure where else you'd be, but I just didn't think…"

"Obviously," Gaius said, his eyebrow suitably raised.

Freya smiled and placed a light kiss on Merlin's blushing cheek. The boy ducked his head and pulled up another chair to sit beside her.

"Did the investigation go well?" Gaius asked, reminding the two sweethearts of his presence.

"Oh yes. That is, he was definitely murdered, so maybe it didn't go that well, but the knives were left behind. We're going to go to the blacksmith tomorrow to see if he can identify them. Arthur seems confident he can catch the killer."

Gaius stood up and announced, "Well, it's time for us to be getting to bed. Freya, you can take Merlin's room. Right up those stairs."

"Thank you," Freya said quietly and smiled at Merlin one last time before ascending the stairs.

Merlin watched her leave and then turned to the old man, who was getting ready to go to bed himself.

"I suppose I'll sleep on the floor then?" the boy questioned.

"Yes, Merlin. I suppose you will."

Merlin sighed and picked up a few blankets to make himself a bed on the cold stone floor. It was wonderful to have Freya back, but he wouldn't complain if Gaius decided to invest in another mattress.

**Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three time! Yes, I know there are some loose ends I have yet to tie up, but they will be resolved eventually. (And yes, parts of this chapter bear a resemblance to the Queen of Hearts episode later in season three, but there are only so many options for romantic dates in Camelot.)**

**Enjoy reading and please review!  
><strong>

"Here to pick up the prince's breakfast, are you?" the cook asked as Merlin entered the kitchens, whistling.

"Yes I am," Merlin replied cheerfully, "but keep the portions small. We wouldn't want his royal highness getting fat, now would we?"

The other servants laughed heartily along with him. They all knew of Merlin's little joke with Arthur, although no one knew it had originated when he was stealing food for Freya. Pinching sausages and harboring wanted criminals were not crimes he wished to be accused of.

"Why're you in such a good mood today?" asked Anna, one of the many kitchen maids. "Goodness knows you're always too chipper at this ungodly hour, but this is a bit much."

The cook laughed and announced, "It's that new lady friend of yours, isn't it? I've heard all about her mysterious appearance from one of the guards. Quite the fairytale romance you've got there!"

"I didn't realize my boring old life was the talk of the castle," Merlin shot back.

"Yes, surely you have better things to gossip about than this sorry lad's love life," Anna chimed in teasingly.

The cook frowned in mock anger and yelled, "Get back to work, girl. As though you aren't the biggest gossip of us all."

Anna smiled and returned to cutting up vegetables, as another maid handed Merlin the prince's breakfast.

"Thank you," Merlin said politely before turning to the cook. "I don't suppose you'd have any strawberries sitting around as well?"

"Strawberries? It isn't the time of year for those, as you well know. Besides, you surely aren't thinking of adding _more_ to his highness's breakfast?" She eyed the heaping tray of sausages and other fattening foods.

"Well, it's like you said. My…friend is staying in Camelot, and strawberries are her favorite food, so I thought I might surprise her with some…"

"In the pantry, second shelf," the cook said with a sigh, "and don't tell anyone where you got 'em. I don't need every servant in the castle begging me for treats for their girlfriends."

Merlin grinned and grabbed a dozen pieces of small fruit from the pantry, taking off his neckerchief to put them in.

"Thank you, ma'am," he called as he rushed out of the kitchen with the prince's breakfast.

* * *

><p>Arthur was having a particularly satisfying dream in which an evil sorcerer cast a spell on Merlin, making him completely unable to talk. Arthur was watching him muck out the stables <em>without complaint<em>, when the manservant's annoying voice startled him awake.

"Good morning, your highness! You have a full day ahead of you. Practice with the knights, preparation for next week's jousting tournament, inspecting the outlying farms, and continuing the murder investigation. Plus I think I heard your father mention something about a counsel meeting to discuss waste removal procedures in the lower town!"

Arthur threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, alright. Don't shoot the messenger," Merlin protested calmly.

The prince grumbled and reluctantly got out of bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a jacket over his shirtless torso. He was halfway done with the many buttons before noticing something wrong with his servant's appearance.

"Merlin, what happened to that ridiculous little scarf you normally wear?" Arthur questioned, unsure about why he even cared enough to ask.

"It's a neckerchief actually," Merlin replied. "I took it off to carry these." He showed Arthur the small bundle of strawberries. Arthur's stomach growled audibly at the tantalizing sight.

"Why didn't you just put them on the tray? I'm sure even an idiot like you would have thought up that solution. Although once you tried to wash my floors with the cook's good wine, so perhaps you're actually as dumb as you look."

This comment fired up a rather indignant response.

"First of all, that wasn't my fault! It would never have happened if Gwen hadn't absolutely insisted I look after her chicken while she was doing the laundry. Secondly, the strawberries aren't on your tray because they aren't for you."

"And why do you get strawberries and I don't?" Arthur asked dubiously.

"They're not for me! They're for Freya."

Arthur sighed as he sat down to eat his breakfast. "Oh right," he said. "Your girlfriend. Would you care to explain how your dead sweetheart appeared in our throne room yesterday?"

"Well…" Merlin replied, shifting his weight uncomfortably, "I'm not really sure what happened there. But she's back now."

"And when did you meet her without my noticing?" Arthur asked. He took a bite out of one of the large sausages. _Mmm. Juicy and perfectly cooked._

"Um, I met her in town. In the tavern. Love at first sight, that sort of thing."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the small chance that anyone could fall in love with the sight of his scrawny manservant. He found his attention being quickly consumed by the remaining sausages on his plate and quickly forgot about this clearly delusional girl interested in Merlin.

Satisfied that he was done being questioned, Merlin headed for the door to make an uncharacteristically quiet exit.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur called as his servant began to leave. "Get me some strawberries for me, would you?"

"Sorry, sire. I took the last ones. Enjoy your breakfast!" He ducked out of the room, taking his precious berries with him. Arthur threw a metal goblet after him, but it crashed against the closing door.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Where are you going?" Freya cried for the hundredth time as he led her through the forest. He darted swiftly though the trees, and she struggled to keep up, laughing all the way.<p>

"We can't just leave Camelot like this! You for one have a job. And won't Gaius worry when he can't find us? I promised to help him sort herbs this afternoon."

While Merlin had been doing his morning chores, Freya and Gaius were busy discovering their mutual fascination with rare medicinal plants. She'd been in training to be a healer before the curse.

"Herbs are boring!" Merlin replied jovially. "Have you seen what a wonderful day it is? Clear skies, a cool breeze between the trees. I can't muck out stables when I have a day like this. And someone to share it with."

"Won't Prince Arthur be mad at you? You can't just run away at a moment's notice," Freya admonished him, her heart nearly bursting with joy from the pure ridiculousness of it all. The boy pulling her along with his goofy grin and wild excuses was _her_ silly boy.

"Arthur's always mad at me; I don't see how this will make much of a difference. Besides, you haven't seen me in the stocks yet. I look positively dashing covered in rotten tomatoes. When we go back to the city, you'll have the privilege of seeing me in just such a situation."

"Oh no," Freya said, suddenly stopping in her tracks and firmly planting herself next to a tree. "I never agreed to be part of a plot to get you into trouble. I won't move an inch farther away from Camelot." She carefully watched the boy in front of her, curious to see how he would respond to her bold statement.

He just smiled cheekily and said, "You agreed the minute you followed me out of the castle. Now come on! We're almost there."

Freya quickly relented, and they continued their mad dash through the trees. After a while, however, she realized his definition of "almost there" differed greatly from that of any sensible person. In fact, it was another fifteen minutes before Merlin finally stopped in a large clearing. A few large boulders were piled at one end, and a narrow, bubbling stream cut though the grass-covered plain.

"It's beautiful," whispered Freya. She looked up through the opening in the trees and saw that the bright blue sky really was as cloudless as he'd promised.

Merlin was busy spreading a large white bed sheet over a portion of the grass. He secured the edges with a few small stones to keep it from blowing away in that cool breeze he had mentioned.

"I didn't have a picnic blanket, so this will have to do," he announced as he lay down on the sheet.

"You look so comfortable!" she said, gingerly lying down next to him. "But I was under the impression that a picnic implied the inclusion of food."

"Right, food! Knew I was forgetting something. Sorry I couldn't get very many, but it really isn't the right season…" Merlin set a small bundle of red fruit down in front of her.

Freya's eyes widened excitedly as she exclaimed, "Strawberries! Oh Merlin, they're my favorite." She bit into a large berry and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

"I know. I got them from the kitchens this morning. I could have just made them by magic, but real fruit always tastes better."

"Thank you. Really, thank you. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me," she said quietly, a sweet smile on her face. "Now open wide!"

"What?"

Without further warning, Freya picked up one of her precious strawberries and pushed it into a very surprised Merlin's mouth. He stared at her for a few moments, his cheeks bulging with fruit, before bursting out laughing. He quickly returned the favor and popped a berry through her delicate lips.

They each stretched out on the sheet, gazing up at the sky and chewing their fruit. Merlin swallowed loudly and then let out a loud, hacking cough.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine," he said, his voice sounding slightly strangled. "I'm not sure I was suppose to swallow the stem though."

Freya giggled softly and stared at his face, memorizing each feature. She loved every part of Merlin, even his big ears and silly smile. He might not have the noble stature of the prince or the large muscles of some of the knights, but to her, he was the most handsome man in the world. As his clear blue eyes gazed into hers, she realized there was no place she'd rather be.

Unbeknownst to her, Merlin was thinking exactly the same thing. Freya was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He adored her long, dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing summery white dress borrowed from Gwen and looked like an angel. He'd barely known her a year ago when they'd planned to run away together, but he found that every minute he spent in her company, he loved her even more.

Merlin set one hand on the nape of her neck and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and slowly, sweetly kissed him back. They lay on the ground together, enveloped in a strawberry-flavored embrace. She could feel his body heat as they pressed against each other. His hands were tangled in her hair; hers wrapped around his shoulders. They were the two happiest people in the world, and nothing could ever come between them.

It seemed they stayed that way forever, sometimes kissing, sometimes just basking in the warm sunshine. They held hands tightly, never letting go of each other.

After a long time of this blissful existence, Merlin spoke.

"I am so happy you're back. After you died, I…I don't know how I kept going. I wanted to die, too."

A small frown etched itself across Freya's face as she said simply, "I'm glad you didn't."

He softly kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Arthur was studiously working at his desk when a knocked sounded on the door and Sir Leon entered.<p>

"Sire, we've caught the murderer. He's being escorted to the dungeons as we speak."

"I take it the blacksmith recognized those knives then?" Arthur asked, looking up from his report on wheat farming.

"Yes, sire. They belonged to a young man from the lower town." Leon said. "Do you wish to interrogate him yourself?"

Arthur paused for a moment and then shook his head.

"The captain of the guard can handle it. I really need to finish up these damned reports."

"I'll pass along the message." Leon started to leave before stopping to add, "Couldn't Merlin just do those reports for you? They can't be that complicated."

At this the prince scowled and replied, "That idiot disappeared a few hours ago. I can't find him anywhere, and my boots need cleaning, the floors need washing, the stables need mucking, and my shirts need mending. If you happen to see him, tell him to get in here _right away_."

Leon nodded and left, cringing slightly at the terrifying fate that surely awaited Merlin. He hurried down to the dungeons to deliver the message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Unfortunately for Freya and Merlin, some complications are beginning to develop...**

**Just in case you need reminding, I don't own Merlin. Good? Good. Also, many thanks to Binnie-Bunny, who reminded me that I had a fanfiction to write. Enjoy reading, and if you leave a review, I will love you forever and always! :D  
><strong>

"We found a man dead, murdered by weapons that have been identified as yours. The blacksmith says he sold them to you only last month, and you have a history of small theft charges. So here's what I'm saying. You went to the warehouse to steal a few things, thinking it was deserted. But the merchant caught you, and you saw no other option but to violently stab him to death. Am I correct?"

The captain of the guard glared down at the prisoner in front of him, expecting an answer. The captive was really no more than a boy, maybe seventeen at most. He had a curly mane of red hair, and his many freckles stood out against his skin, turned pale white with fear.

"I _said,_ am I correct?" the captain said menacingly, grasping him by the shoulders.

The boy gulped and nodded.

"I didn't mean to, sir. I swear I didn't. Please don't…don't kill me! I wasn't even thinking."

The captain released him and gave him a calculating look before saying, "Perhaps, if you're so eager to escape execution, we can strike a deal. You give us what we want, and we'll see what can be done about your sentence."

"Wha…what do you want?"

"Information. If you give us details about other serious crimes people you know have committed, we can get your name cleared. I'm sure you've heard of plenty of other dealings."

The boy's face lit up and he said, "Last week my uncle Albert stole three gold plates from the royal treasury! And his friend Robert who works at the inn took two bottles of wine from the king's own stores."

"Arrest both men at once," the captain commanded two guards standing at the door of the prison cell. Then, addressing the boy, he said, "Thank you for the tip. But I'm afraid that those stories aren't enough to set you free. Theft isn't much compared to a murder charge." The captain followed the guards out of the cell before the boy called him back.

"Wait! There's one more thing I know, but…" he hesitated, unsure of how to phrase his concern.

The captain interrupted his thoughts, "Any part you may have had in the crime will be disregarded if you confess now."

That was all the prompting the boy needed.

"A few months ago, one of my friends came to me, saying he had a job for me to do. I was surprised because he isn't normally the type for trouble, but he offered to pay me. A lot. He had me open a lock on some old lady's cage, just sitting out in the middle of the street. Later I heard she was a sorceress captured by a bounty hunter. I didn't know what she was at the time, but I think he did."

"Who was this friend of yours?" the captain asked, clearly interested in the case.

"It was Merlin. Prince Arthur's servant."

The captain's eyes widened, and he fumbled for the key ring on his belt. Unlocking the boy's chains, he said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Gavin. You're free to go now."

* * *

><p>"We really need to get back to Camelot."<p>

"Do we have to?" Merlin said, sounding like a whining small child.

"It's starting to get dark. If we don't hurry up, we'll be trapped out in the woods with no torch or food," Freya replied. She was right on both accounts. The sky was already tinted with the faint red hues of sunset, and they had eaten all the strawberries hours ago, leaving them with a foodless picnic.

"Okay, okay." Merlin reluctantly stood and started to fold up the sheet. "It was fun while it lasted."

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Freya said as they walked hand in hand out of the clearing. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You know, I actually first found this place when Arthur asked me to find a romantic spot where he could take girls. Apparently he thought he could better charm them in the forest."

"So we aren't the first couple to spend the day there?"

"Oh no. I'd say Arthur's probably taken a dozen girls to that clearing in the past few years. Every month he used to claim he was in love with a different one. Of course, that was before…" Merlin stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Arthur would kill him if his relationship with Guinevere became common knowledge. "Can you keep a secret?"

"No, I can't. It's not as though I have magic and the king could kill me at any second if he found out." Freya was quickly making it clear that she could rival even Merlin when it came to sarcasm.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, Arthur and Gwen…fancy each other. They're not really together, but it's pretty obvious they want to be. Uther would have a fit if he found out."

"She's the girl who lent me this dress, right? They _would_ make a cute couple!"

They walked quietly through the forest for a while, as the sky grew darker and darker. Merlin whistled as they went, with Freya humming along. She'd never learned to whistle, so it was the best she could do. Eventually, when Merlin took a break between tunes, she spoke.

"So, is that why you took me there today? To charm me, like Arthur does with all his girls?"

"Partly," Merlin said with a chuckle. "Did it work?"

"Well, you took me away from collecting herbs, got my hands horribly strawberry-stained, and are taking me home at a ridiculously late hour," She paused for a moment, reflecting on the many events of the day. "Yeah, it worked."

"Good. But that wasn't my only reason for inviting you. We were celebrating today."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what, exactly?"

"You're back! I thought you were dead, and I'd never see you again, but I was wrong. Also, you didn't turn into a giant cat last night, now did you?"

Freya's eyes widened. Somehow, she hadn't noticed it before, but he was right. By some miracle…

"My curse is gone. But…how? Why?"

She was free. No more innocent people would die because of her! She would never have to worry about hurting Merlin or Gwen or Gaius. She wouldn't ever be locked up in another cage, hating herself as much as her captors did.

As Merlin opened his mouth to answer her question, they stepped out of the forest, into the view of Camelot. And into the view of a group of guards.

"There he is!" one guard yelled. The men ran towards them, clutching their spears.

As the guards approached them, Freya whispered, "Merlin, what's wrong? Are we in trouble?" She instinctively stepped behind him. In the brief time they'd known each other, he'd always protected her. Surely he would make everything okay again.

But Merlin was as confused as she was.

Two guards roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Freya. She yelled his name and vainly tried to grasp his shirt. The material tore out of her hands as they were separated.

"Why…? What happened? But…stop it!" Merlin tried to protest. The men capturing him were his friends, and they often drank together at the tavern. Why were they turning against him? Arthur had never gotten this angry when he'd skipped work before….

Merlin was pulled through the gates of Camelot and into the city, his scuffed boots dragging along the road. He could have walked, but the thought of doing so never even occurred to him. It wasn't in his nature to go quietly. He could hear Freya hurrying after him, but when she got too close to the caravan of guards, she was pushed back, landing in the dirt. Merlin wanted to strangle the man who did this to her and did his best to pull free. It was to no avail. His pitiful arm strength was nothing in comparison to the impressively muscular men holding him back.

"Where are we going?" he said one last time.

"To His Majesty's council chamber. You are under arrest for aiding in the escape of a known sorceress."

_Damn it. How the hell do I get out of this?_

* * *

><p>A gentle knocking sounded on Gwen's front door.<p>

"Just a minute!" she called as she finished up a few final stitches. She was making a new dress out of some lovely light blue fabric she'd purchased at the market. She had decided to make the neckline subtly lower, showing a bit more cleavage than she was accustomed to. She refused to admit that this choice had anything to do with Arthur, instead choosing to tell herself it was in response to more modern fashion trends.

After tying the final knot and taking a moment to admire her work, Gwen draped the dress over her kitchen chair and went to open the door.

"Miss Leodegrance?" the knight standing at her doorstep said in greeting.

"Sir Leon!" Gwen replied with a curtsey, remembering that all nobles were granted this customary gesture of respect. "Please come in."

"May I get you something to drink?" she asked, motioning for him to sit down.

He complied, saying, "No thank you. I have merely been sent to ask you a few questions."

_Questions for me? _ She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at, but sat down opposite of him anyway.

"Do you happen to remember what you were doing on the night of February 25?"

Gwen racked her brain, but nothing jumped out at her about that date.

"Um, I can't say that I…"

"If it helps, it was the night that a sorceress was freed from a bounty hunter's cage. The guards searched every corner of Camelot, but no traces were found."

"Oh yes!" she said. "Now I remember. When the alarm bells sounded, I was mending one of Lady Morgana's gowns, waiting for Merlin to bring me some medicine. I had a very bad cold that week and finally asked Gaius to send him with a remedy."

As she spoke, she fiddled nervously with the hem of her sleeve. Surely she hadn't done anything suspicious, so why was she being questioned?

"Excuse me sir, but am I in trouble for something?"

"Oh no," Sir Leon said with a friendly smile. "We're doing some further investigation into the matter, but you aren't a suspect. Now, for reference, did you receive the cold remedy that night?"

Relieved, Gwen replied, "Yes I did. Merlin arrived about ten minutes later, before I was even finished with the mending."

"And did he give a reason for keeping you waiting that long?"

"Well, yes sir. He said Arthur—I mean, the prince—had kept him very late that night finishing up some chores."

Sir Leon looked briefly puzzled by Gwen's usage of Arthur's first name, but didn't pursue that train of thought. Gwen thanked any god that might exist that he didn't question her, and mentally rebuked herself for that dangerous slip up. Sometimes she found it hard to remember her place.

"Well, Miss Leodegrance," he said, standing up, "I believe that is all. You have been very helpful."

_I have?_

She curtseyed as the knight left, his last statement puzzling her. Unable to decode his meaning, she sat back down and picked up the dress, carefully examining it for any loose threads. Once she'd confirmed the quality of her sewing, she slipped it on. It was difficult to get an accurate reflection in the small hand mirror passed down from her mother, but Gwen was very pleased with what she could see. Secretly she wondered what Arthur would think when he saw her. A small smile graced her features as she thought of the man she lov—_fancied_.

As she pondered the prince's many attributes, she heard a commotion coming from the streets. She could hear the loud clanking of guardsmen's chain mail, and several voices shouting at once. For a moment she considered going outside to investigate, but just this once she was content to stay wrapped up in a daydream.

**Care to leave a review? :)**


End file.
